LoveMe HurtMe
by ChachiLopez
Summary: Ambrollins :D
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, do I have to go to school?! Have you ever heard of freshmen hazing?!" I screeched from my room, black and blonde curls forming a halo on my pillow.

"Yes Seth! Up! Now!" My daddy yelled back. I sighed and screamed into my pillow, this was going to be horrible.

I sighed as I awkwardly walked past the senior hallway, ignoring the catcalls from the upperclassmen. Maybe I shouldn't have worn this outfit, I mean honestly, it's nothing special. I looked down at my outfit, a black crop top tank top and baggy black army pants. What was so special about that?! I was so lost in what I was wearing that I bumped into someone and fell on my ass.

"Jesus, watch where you're going Fresh—Oh! Seth!" looked up at my old best friend, Dean. My lip twitched into a sad smile, Dean had stopped hanging out with me for some reason I've never known and it hurt, but I never let him know that.

"Hi Dean." I said curtly, getting up to walk away.

"Hey! Where ya goin' so fast?" Dean asked, grabbing my waist, pulling me back to him. Immediately my heart started racing…again.

"D-Dean I have…I have to go…" I mumbled, pulling away from him and walking off, in the wrong direction. I sighed as the bell rang, I was late, on my first day.

"Hey little freshie!" Jackson, who I'm assuming is the school bully, called out after me.

Shit.

I groaned as Jackson grabbed me by my shirt, slamming my back against the locker, my back hitting a lock. My entire body froze and an inhumane scream left my mouth. The pain was so intense that I blacked out.

Hours later I woke up to a deep soothing voice and I felt lips kissing my hand. I groaned and tried to move my hand but everything hurt.

"Seth!" You're up!" Dean sniffled, I frowned and looked at him.

"What happened? Why are you here?" I asked, kind of a little more harshly than I needed to.

"You….Jackson pushed you into a locker, your back hit a lock and you passed out." I groaned, great, now I'm injured, on my first day, which means I have to stay home. I didn't want to stay home.

"Is it bad?" I asked, wincing when I shifted to look at Dean fully. I almost forgot how gorgeous he was, light brown, shaggy hair, covering his eyes, I still had no idea how he saw anything, cute blue eyes and his nose was just the cutest, but I would never tell him that, or how I had been madly in love with him since I was 10.

"Seth?" I snapped out of my thoughts quickly, hoping that I wasn't staring at him.

"I…I…sorry…uhm…what were you saying?" Dean smirked at me and mumbled something under his breath.

"I was saying that the doctor said you should be on bed rest for at least 6 to 8 weeks." I groaned even louder this time.

"But school just started! I don't want to repeat freshmen year!" I sniffled, damn emotions. Dean smiled at me and kissed my hand, effectively calming me down.

"Don't worry baby boy, I got this. Your dad left me in charge of everything because he has some business to attend to out of the country, so you'll be staying with me for awhile." I blushed ferociously at the nickname and at the fact that I would be staying with Dean. We weren't even friends anymore, so why would he offer to do something so nice?

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"….Why'd we stop being friends?" There was a long awkward silence and I took that as my answer. "Nevermind…forget it. Stupid question…" I mumbled, my hair making a curtain over my face.

"It's not a stupid question I just…. Watching you grow up…into this gorgeous guy was just….too much….if you catch my drift…" I blinked a few times before it hit me.

"You liked me! But you couldn't do anything about it…" Dean nodded slowly. I blushed and bit my lip.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Don't your parents hate me?" I asked, the last time I had seen Dean's parents, they said I wasn't allowed back and I still don't know why.

"They don't….hate you….they just….well, they're probably over it by now."

"Dean…if it's a problem with me staying with you, can't we both just stay at my house?" I said quickly, not sure if he would actually go for it. Dean shrugged and smiled, kissing the back of my hand.

"I don't see why that wouldn't work." I nodded and yawned, whatever pain meds I was on had me half out of my mind, so I probably wouldn't remember anything Dean had said when I wake up.

"Go to sleep Seth, I'll be here when you wake up." I nodded and turned on my side so I could look at him.

"Cuddle?"

"Are you su—"

"Come…" I said, making room for him on the bed. I guess the pain meds were also making me bold. A few hours ago, I would've passed out if I had the chance to cuddle with Dean, and now I'm practically initiating it. I sighed contently and laid my head on his chest as I fell asleep, as much as I was in pain, it was like having Dean so close to me made everything go away. And in that moment, I was happy. No matter how many drugs I was on for the pain, I felt happiness. Now If only it would stay that way.

* * *

A/N: I own nothing but my vivid imagination!

I have another version of this story on ficpress


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is obviously going to progress into a Seth/Dean/Roman because that's how my babies want it to be. Ain't that right babies?

Seth: Yes!

Dean: if you didn't do it we would've bugged you forever.

Roman: Guys, I ran out of hair products!

Me: don't worry romie, I'll go buy more today xD

Roman: this is why you're my favorite baby girl

me: :D

* * *

"I got it Dean, I'm not crippled!" I whined, trying to get Dean to leave me alone.

"Well technically..." I rolled my eyes and hit him with my crutch.

"This sucks...and this wasn't the way I wanted to start my freshmen year.." I sniffled, letting Dean carry me to my room.

"It's okay baby boy, when you come back you'll be better than ever, I promise." He said, setting me down. I sighed and laid on my stomach, my back was still sore from the locker.

"Don't you have school today?" I asked, a hint of sadness in my voice. Dean nodded and sat next to me.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to." He said, playing in my hair. After all these years it was still a weakness of mine.

"N-nooo...your parents would ha-hate me even more you...you can't miss school cause of m-me..." I really didn't want his parents to hate me and I still don't know what I did to make them hate me.

"It's okay baby boy, they won't and don't hate you. I talked to them last night and they're really worried about you." I sighed, "they want you to come stay with us...they can look after you when I'm at school...please?" I sighed and hiccuped.

"Go to school, come back and I'll tell you then ok?" I pleaded with him, I didn't want him to miss school for me, I wasn't that important. Dean nodded and kissed my forehead, promising to be back by lunch. When I knew he was gone I decided to take a nap, I was extremely tired.

A few hours later I was awakened by kisses on my neck.

"Nnnn...sleepy sethie...mmm" I mumbled, thinking it was all a dream. My eyes shot open when I felt that familiar hand brush my hair behind my ear.

"Sleepy Sethie?" I grumbled and flicked his nose.

"It's lunchtime already?" I asked, trying to sit up, yawning.

"Stay...and yeah." I nodded, laying my head on his chest.

"So I thought about it.."

"And?"

"I'll stay with you guys..." Dean practically started glowing and he hopped up.

"You want me to pack your bag?" I shook my head.

"I already have one packed under my bed.." I shifted a little and groaned.

"Baby?" My eyes went wide and I blushed.

"I...I'm fine. Honestly." Dean frowned a little but didn't press the issue.

"You ready?" He asked, carrying my bag. I nodded and rolled off my bed, trying to stand up on my own. "Seth..." My knees buckled and I fell on my ass, almost in tears by how much pain I was in. I was supposed to take my meds 4 hours ago. "Baby..."

"It hurts so bad!" I cried, clinging to Dean. "Make it stop please.." I never knew I could be in so much pain.

"Did you take your medicine?" Dean asked, picking me up. I shook my head crying harder, I felt weak for crying in front of him but it was just too much to deal with.

"I...I f-fell a-asleep an-and I...I for-forgot." I hiccuped.

"It's okay baby boy, I'm gonna give you some and we're gonna go home." I nodded, burying my face in his neck.

"Make it stop." Was the last thing I remember saying.

Hours later.

"Seth?" The voice was unfamiliar and it was probably a dream so I just groaned and shifted. "Sethie?" Nobody called me Sethie but him.

"Roman?" I sat up quickly, surprised when I didn't feel any pain. I didn't feel anything actually. Damn, the doctors gave me good drugs.

"Hey baby boy..."

"Romie!" Before I knew it I was in tears again. "I missed you so much!" I tried to get up but I couldn't feel my legs and I tripped and fell in the process.

"Careful little one... I hear you have a big injury." I nodded, letting him pick me up.

"Where's Dean?"

"Out to get you snacks. Tell me what happened." I shook my head, Roman and Dean always used to be extremely protective over me and when something happened to me, bad things happened to other people.

"You can't get supensded..." Roman laughed at me being tongue tied.

"Don't worry about me Sethie just tell me what happened."

"A guy... Jake? Uh...Jamie? ...no! Jackson, he pushed me into a metal thing...with books in it, and my back...it hurts." I mumbled, dozing off.

"Go to sleep Sethie, Dean and I will be here when you wake up." I nodded, cuddling up to Roman, falling asleep. You know the weird thing about all of this, I thought Roman and Dean dated, I also had the biggest crush on roman, I mean who wouldn't? He was perfect. Shoulder length black hair, built, he had just gotten his Samoan tribal tattoo started and it was just gorgeous. But wasn't it wrong to have a crush on two guys at the same time? Roman was 18, so was Dean, he was 5 months older, I was only 15 though. When I woke up, Dean was on my left and Roman was still on my right.

"Hey." Dean said, kissing my hand. I blushed and hid behind my hair. "You hungry?" He asked, moving my hair away from my face. I nodded, biting my lip.

"I...I have to...bathroom..."

"You want help?" Roman asked, his voice making me shiver slightly. I shook my head and decided to crawl to the bathroom since I couldn't walk. After the door was closed I sat on the floor.

"Jesus they are gorgeous." I mumbled to myself. By the time I crawled out of the bathroom, Roman was sleep and Dean was playing some video game.

"You okay?" He asked, pausing his game.

"Yeah yeah." I climbed on the bed and laid across deans lap, putting my feet on Romans stomach. "Perfect." I said, smiling at him. "Thank you...for letting me stay here..." I said, rolling over and hugging his midsection.

"No problem baby boy..you know I love you." My whole body tensed but relaxed quickly.

"Dean.."

"Hm?"

"Would you ever...idunno...date...idunno this is stupid, nevermind." I mumbled, hiding my face.

"You're asking would I ever date you, aren't you?"

"Well, I...I... I uh..."

"Yes I would date you, if you gave me a chance."

"You would?! B-but ima f-freshmen and-and I..." My eyes started to water. Fuck . I squeaked when roman sat up quickly.

"Sethie?" I shook my head and covered my face again.

"Baby boy.."

"I'm not crying. I just...confused. I thought y-you and romie were dating and...and what h-happens when you leave for college and...I'll be alone and we...break up and.." Now I was crying. I think it was the meds. I guess words were exchanged and Roman grabbed me and hugged me, effectively stopping my tears.

"Sethie, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"So talk!" I squeaked, Roman and Dean were just exchanging looks with each other and quite frankly it wasn't doing anything but pissing me off.

"Rome and I... We..." I stared at Dean and he started doing that thing with his tongue when he's nervous. Clicking. He was clicking his tongue.

"Dean and I have liked you for awhile but couldn't really do much because you're kinda...under-age, but..."

"We had a conversation with someone really important and he told us that if we really love you we'll go for it, no matter what.."

"Who was the really important guy?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Phil."

"Jesus Christ you guys, you tracked Phil down?! You know he doesn't give a shit about me." I growled, angry at the fact that his own brother would talk to them but not him.

"He does care about you Sethie." Roman said, moving my hair behind my ear.

"He wasn't there...he isn't here now, he left me, when I needed him the most..." I mumbled, sniffling. "My big brother left me. Alone. And...scared. He doesn't care about me...but whatever..." I paused to wipe my eyes, "continue what you guys were saying..." I sighed, not making eye contact. I hated crying.

"Phil does love you baby boy..." Dean said, running his fingers through my hair. I sighed and laid on his lap, putting my feet on Romans lap.

"Anyway..." I said, trying to change the subject.

"We would love it if you gave us a chance..." Roman said, running his fingers over my leg and down to my feet.

"But we wont pressure you into this.." Dean added, kissing my forehead. I smiled and hummed a little.

"I think...I...I wanna try it." I said quietly.

"Really?" They both asked at the same time. I nodded, smiling.

"But right now, I need sleep. I'm really groggy from the uhm...pain meds and-" I was interrupted when Deans mom walked in.

"Seth, baby, are you hungry?" She asked, smiling sympathetically at me.

"Oh, I...it's...you don't have to cook me anything Mrs. Ambrose, I'm...I'm fine." I mumbled softly, hoping my stomach wouldn't growl.

And my stomach had betrayed me, yet again.

"I think you're hungry dear. What do you have a taste for?"

"Oh..uh.."

"Alfredo, ma." I looked up at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you baby boy." Dean said, poking my nose.

"Give me 20 minutes." Mrs. Ambrose said, smiling and walking out.

"D-Dean she do-doesn't have to...have to m-make me...I mean I...I'm fine, honestly..." I said sheepishly.

"You need to eat Seth." Roman said, kissing my stomach. I giggled and covered my mouth. I'm such a girl sometimes. I sighed and nodded, not one to argue with Roman.

"I'm gonna nap." I mumbled, rolling next to roman, making sure I was on my stomach, but also making sure I could still cuddle with him.

"group nap!" Dean squeaked, grabbing a blanket and wrapping his arm around my waist, burying his face in my side.

**Hours later**

"Seth..."

"Nnnn...bunnies is mine... His name romie.." I mumbled, hiding my face into Romans side.

"The food is ready." Dean said, trying to take me away from roman.

"Noooo my bunny... Philllll my bunny..." I sniffled, I was having a dream about Phil and the minute I felt tears roll down my face I sat up.

"Sethie?"

"I'm...I'm okay... Food?" I asked, looking at roman. Roman nodded and handed me a bowl of Alfredo.

I ate in silence.

My brother, was still out there, alive, with his own life. He never thought to contact me in any way and it hurt.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, rubbing my back.

"No..." I said softly. "I will be though." I mumbled, finishing my food. After I was done I handed my bowl to Dean who took roman and went downstairs. I sighed and rolled off the bed, crawling to my bag and taking out a picture of my brother and I. "I miss you so much philly." I said, letting the tears fall. "You...you went away... Daddy never told me what happened and...I knocked on your door, and asked you if you wanted to build a snowman... Remember? And...and you n-never came to, to the door. I...I just miss you philly...why don't you love me anymore?" I asked, breaking down and hugging the picture to my chest.

"Seth..." A soft voice broke me out of my emotions. Shit. Shit shit shit.

"I...I'm fine Dean. I just uh...was looking for my wallet...that's all." I lied, hiding the picture.

"Seth... It's fine to miss your brother." Dean said, moving closer to me.

"No! He left me!" I stood up, I struggled, but I stood up. "I needed him Dean! I had n-nobody! I was a-alone! He...I..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before I broke down crying harder than I had before. I froze but relaxed when Dean hugged me tightly.

"It's okay baby...you'll never be alone ever again.. I swear." Dean said, kissing the top of my head, and before I knew it, I was sleep, again.

* * *

A/N: I cried writing this. When my Sethie feels pain, I feel pain. When any of my babies are sad, I'm sad. This was hard to write though and I don't really know why. Please Review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**4 weeks later **

"Romieeee!" I screamed, running downstairs to the front door where roman was standing.

"Someone's excited to get back to school" Roman grunted, catching me when I jumped on him.

"I don't know why." Dean mumbled, grabbing some fruit. "You need to eat, baby boy." I scrunched up my nose, hiding my face in Romans neck.

"No."

"Seth."

"No."

"Please? You're still taking meds and you need to eat. We can't have you passing out in school." Dean said, making me a fruit bowl. I pouted.

"Fine. Only cause you asked so pretty." I said, smirking at Dean and playing with Romans hair.

"Romies hair got longer." I stated, twirling it. Roman shivered and but my shoulder, making me squeak.

"Hey!"

"Alright you two, let's get outta here before we're late... Seth, you gotta let go of Romie, he's driving." I sighed and nodded, letting roman go.

"I know baby boy, he's comfy, after school we can all come back to my place and watch movies and cuddle and-"

"Eat pizza!" I hiccuped, sliding in the backseat of Romans Tahoe. Dean laughed and looked at me in the mirror.

"We can eat as much pizza as you want." I nodded and started eating the fruit bowl Dean had made for me. Hopefully today would be much better than my first day back.

****In school** **

"Seth Rollins?" I bit my lip and looked up nervously.

"T-that's m-me..." I mumbled quietly, raising my hand. I had first period English and it was awkward being in a class with a bunch of juniors.

"Aren't you a freshmen?" Some kid whispered to me, she was pretty and had long dark hair. I nodded shyly, still biting my lip. "Well I am too. My name's Trinity." She said, extending her hand for me to shake it. I hesitated awhile before I reached out, shaking hands with her. "I can introduce you to everyone if you like, can I see your schedule?" I nodded, handing her my schedule.

"Oh my God!" She squeaked quietly as to not disturb the teacher.

"W-what?"

"We have all our classes together except the last two classes." She said smiling. I nodded, smiling back. Well maybe today will be great after all.

After class, Trinity walked to my locker with my to get my things and I walked to her locker, getting shy when I noticed two guys standing by her locker.

"Ohh, no no baby, this is my boyfriend Jey and his brother Jimmy. They're nice." I nodded, biting my lip again. I hadn't seen Dean or Roman all day but probably because they were seniors, why would I see them?

"Hey babe" one of the twins, jey, said, kissing trinity, "who's this?"

"My new friend Seth." Trinity said, smiling and grabbing my hand. I blushed a little and winced when I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Seth has a busted lip." Jimmy said, eyeing me suspiciously. I hid behind my hair, covering my mouth.

"I-I'm f-fine...I..." And before I could stop my feet, I took off towards the bathroom. I groaned and sighed when I bumped into someone in the bathroom.

"Whoa kid, you gotta be-Seth?"

"PHIL?!" I screamed. "No...no no no no... Fuck this." Great, I was crying now. Why was Phil in my school?! I didn't even care where I was going, I just ran and I kept going until my feet gave out. I had no idea where I was and I was crying really hard. I couldn't even make it through the whole day, jesus I'm pathetic. I jumped and reached into my pocket when I felt in vibrate.

Roman.

"H-hell-hello?"

"Seth! Where are you?! My cousins told me you took off and nobody has seen you since."

"I...I'm s-sorry I... I gotta go." I mumbled, hanging up. I just needed to be alone right now. Why would Phil leave just to come back? And why was he at my school? He graduated already. I bit my already bloody lip and kept walking, hopefully I was going in a direction that was going towards Deans house. Sadly my dad still wasn't back from wherever the hell he went.

Hours had passed and I was still walking. My feet hurt, my head hurt, hell, my body hurt. I was cold, my back was starting to hurt really bad and I was honestly contemplating on falling asleep on the side of the road. I took a chance to look at my phone and I shouldn't have.

20 calls from Dean.

20 calls from Roman.

10 calls from Deans Parents. And a few texts from some unknown numbers. I sighed and decided to call Deans dad. He picked up on the first ring.

"Seth?! Are you okay?! Jesus Christ where are you? Do you need me to come get you?"

"I...I'm...uhm...I'm a block away from the school and...my feet hurt..." I sniffled, trying to hold back tears. "I'm s-sorry Mr. Ambrose I...I didn't mean t-to cause an-any trouble..." I stuttered, tripping over my words a few times.

"Oh no son you're not causing any trouble but Dean and Roman are pretty worried about you. Stay where you're at, I'm on my way." I nodded, hanging up. Why couldn't I face my brother? I shouldn't give a shit that he chose to leave me, that was his decision. I sighed and sat next to a bus stop, not caring about how dirty I was getting. Before I knew it, I was asleep in an awkward position.

"Seth?"

"Swfffff..." I mumbled, trying to roll, my eyes shooting open when a horrible pain shot up my spine. Fuck .

"Seth what's-"

"M-my back..." I cried, clinging to Deans dad when he picked me up, thankful for the extra space he had in his truck.

"We're gonna get you home and take care of you alright?" He said, starting the truck and driving back home. Maybe I should've waited the extra two weeks before going back to school.

**** at home ** **

"SETH!" Dean practically screeched, when his dad and I had gotten into the house.

"Dean..." Deans dad started, holding me up.

"What happened?" Dean said, stopping in his tracks.

"He might have to be out for another few weeks..."

"No...no I'm-"

"Seth." I sighed and hung my head.

"Take him upstairs, give him some medicine and when he wakes up he can eat." Mr. Ambrose said, sadly I was already drifting in and out of consciousness, so I had missed a lot. The only thing I remember was Dean laying me on his bed on my stomach and him taking my shoes and clothes off. I woke up about five minutes later when Dean had woke me up to give me my medicine. Roman was on the bed next to me but there were three more people in the room, making me more alert. I bit my lip nervously.

"Stop." Roman growled, I blushed and nodded, sensing that he was angry at me.

"Seth? Baby?"

"Trinity?" Everything was hazy. I saw her smile and move closer to me, sitting on the bed next to me. I smiled a little and laid my head on her lap.

"Just go to sleep. We'll all be here when you wake up." I nodded, drifting off right as I heard trinity address roman for sounding harsh.

Well today sucked balls. I can't win.


End file.
